Read My Eyes
by AcrossAStarSweptSky
Summary: So this is my aftermath or continuation of the Lucky/Ronan and Siobhan last scenes. I happen to enjoy 'LuSh' and think that it has potential. Obviously if you have read spoilers, this is not really how the next few episodes go. Enjoy.


"I don't give a damn, one way or another!" Siobhan said, trying not to cry. Against her will a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me. Unless you tried to shoot me. But that would be against the law now wouldn't it?" She mustered up as much sarcasm as she could.

She pushed past _Lucky_ and wiped her eyes. She turned a corner before she heard, "Police. Keep your hands where we can see them."

She turned back around and peeked to see what was happening. She watched in horror as the police handcuffed Lucky. She stepped fully back into view and caught his eyes.

Siobhan vaguely heard the police man asking him about the murders in an alleyway. She kept her eyes on him. He briefly broke eye contact to glare at the cop.

His gaze traveled back to her and she closed her eyes. She bowed her head and turned around back. She felt the hot tears cascade down her cheeks as she walked away from Lucky and the cops.

In a daze Siobhan walked down to the pub. She was greeted with the usual loud music and the laughter of the customers. She walked the short distance to the bar counter and sat on a stool. After gesturing for a drink she sighed and wiped at her eyes again. The owner of the bar eyed her warily.

"Is Ronan with you, Siobhan?" His thick Irish accent, one much like hers, sounded unfamiliar to her. She could only hear Ronan's, or Lucky's American accent.

"Why would he be?" She snapped, "I'm not his keeper."

"I mean ya no offense." He put his hands up. "But you know that Ronan is trouble and you shouldn't be running around with him. Donnie wouldn't like that. "

_Well it's a good thing he's dead then. _She bit back a retort and sighed. She took a sip of her drink.

His eyes were so alive. So desperate for her to believe him. But she couldn't believe him, not again. Not after the way he used her. But _his eyes_. They said so much. She could read the sincerity, the honesty, in his eyes. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Damnú ort." She muttered in Gaelic. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

_She didn't believe me._

That's all Lucky could think about ever since Siobhan stormed away. But could he blame her? He had lied to her, used her, and he expected her to just believe him when he said that pieces of what he told her were true?

He banged his head back against the brick walls of the Irish holding cell.

He felt pure panic when he saw Siobhan walk out of his apartment with a ghostly white face. He knew almost immediately that she had heard everything.

"_They were gunning for me, Siobhan. There's no sin to kill in self defense, now is there?" _He chuckled and shook his head darkly as he thought back to what he would have said to her to explain him killing the two men.

He heard a buzzing as a police officer came into the room and took out a key.

"Is that for me?" He said in his fake accent. The guard glared at him.

"You made bail, Ronan. Thank your lucky stars." He unlocked the cell and moved out of the way for Lucky to come out. It took him a minuet to move.

"Who posted me bail?" He asked. Lulu and Dante were somewhere in Ireland and his dad couldn't have found out so quickly. That only left The Balkin or…

"She didn't give a name." He grunted in response. "She was pretty though. Wavy red hair and brown eyes."

"Siobhan." He mumbled in surprise. He didn't really expect that. The betrayal in her eyes had spoken volumes and the fact that she walked away from him left little room for the doubt that she trusted him at all.

Lucky picked up his jacket and quickly left the station.

* * *

Lucky made quick work of the steps leading up to his apartment. He needed to put his stuff down, and then go find Siobhan. He paused and took a deep breath before opening his door and walking in. He put his coat down and noticed a green sweater and a scarf sitting on his couch.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Of course. Where else would she be?

He quietly walked to his bedroom and saw her sitting on his bed in a green tank top. She looked up when she heard the footsteps. He leaned against the doorway. She stared at him for a few moments.

Lucky smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"My name is Lucky Spencer. You've already met my sister Lulu and her boyfriend Dante. Lulu and I are from Port Charles, New York. I have one biological son and two adopted sons that I love just as much, with my ex fiancé, Elizabeth. We broke up after she slept with one of my brothers and took all three of my kids down to her sister's in California."

He stopped and walked forward to kneel in front of Siobhan.

"You already know a lot of this. I'm an undercover cop, who was sent here by Interpol to identify and bring down The Balkin. I am a dead ringer for Ronan O' Reilly. That's why they chose me to come to Ireland. It was my first day when you came barreling in and started yelling at me about Donnie. I had no idea who that was but I went along with it. After that, I fed you the story about the church and finding God."

"You used me." Siobhan mumbled.

"Yeah. I did. You believed me really quickly, Siobhan." He answered truthfully. "I figured if you were that… trusting, you could be of use to me and I could use you for my cover. Then you warned me about the thugs that were after me. And you kissed me. I didn't anticipate the…. The feelings I developed for you."

Siobhan looked around the room, anywhere but Lucky. "How do I know that your not lying to me again. How do I know that your not saying this to get me back on your good side?"

"I used you. I lied to you. Then I fell for you. That's the truth."

"How do I know?" She couldn't control the tears.

"You remember when you told me that you could read my eyes? What do they say now?"

She snapped her watery eyes to Lucky's. She smiled and laughed quietly.

She leaned down and kissed Lucky. He responded almost immediately. He stood up and pulled her up, never breaking the kiss. When they finally broke apart. Both were breathing heavily and Siobhan had to fix her shirt.

"I guess I'm a sucker for Yankee cops." She told him before being pulled back into another kiss.

* * *

Alright There we go. Hope you like.

**I absolutely love Siobhan and Lucky together. And I think that the actress who plays Siobhan isn't bad.**


End file.
